On ne fuit pas son passé
by Narcissss
Summary: Quand Remus vient retrouver son vieil ami, sur Atlantis... SUITE ET FIN !
1. Et 20 ans plus tard

Tatsam tatsam!

Plutôt spécialisée dans les CROSSOVERS autour de NCIS.

Je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas tenter HP-SGA. Après tout j'aime bien...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot en appuyant sur **REVIEW**, en vert, au bas de la page!

Merci d'avance!

Je vous laisse lire!

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le Dédale devait envoyer un homme du Pentagone. Personne ne savait rien de lui, hormis qu'il avait été envoyé par le Président en personne. Bien que le général O'Neill semblait l'apprécier, Elizabeth était nerveuse. Elle se sentait surveillée, sur la sellette. Comme si tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris jusqu'à maintenant était oublié et qu'un… qu'un inspecteur, oui, c'était bien ce mot, qu'un inspecteur venait vérifier si elle était faite pour ce poste.

- Le Dédale arrive, Madame.

Elizabeth se redressa et inspira lentement. Elle n'eut que quelques secondes à attendre avant que plusieurs personnes se téléportent devant elle, au centre de la salle de débarquement. A coté du Colonel Caldwell, se tenait l'homme envoyé par le Pentagone. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui. Elle ne voyait pas un homme en costume cravate, la mine sévère et une arrogance certaine dans les yeux. Non, l'homme devant elle était vêtu simplement, un pantalon, un pull et un manteau long, pendait sur son bras. Il semblait fatigué, mais ses yeux étaient vivants et il semblait définitivement sympathique.

Alors que ce constat aurait du la détendre, la surprise passée, elle se méfia un peu plus de cet homme.

Plaquant un joli sourire de diplomate sur son visage, et s'avança vers lui.

- Bonjour, Docteur Elizabeth Weir, bienvenue sur Atlantis !

- Remus Lupin, enchanté, Docteur Weir.

Premier contact établi, pensa-t-elle.

Essayant de briser la glace sur des sujets anodins, comme Atlantis par exemple, Elizabeth le conduisit jusqu'à son bureau.

Voyant que les conversations s'éternisaient et que son interlocuteur semblait prendre un certain plaisir à tourner autour du pot, elle attaqua plus franchement.

- On m'a informé que vous veniez du Pentagone…

Il sourit.

- En effet.

Bien, il ne semblait pas vouloir lui faciliter la tache.

- En revanche, on ne m'a rien dit quant à votre domaine d'activité.

- Je suis assez… polyvalent. Je m'intéresse principalement aux technologies anciennes.

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise.

- Vous pouvez vous détendre, votre place ici n'est pas menacée. Ceci dit, si il y a eut autant de mystère autour de moi, c'est parce que je ne suis pas autorisé à vous dévoiler l'étendu de mes… compétences. Cela requiert une autorisation particulière que vous n'avez pas, docteur Weir.

- J'ai les plus hautes accréditations ! s'insurgea t-elle.

- Pas celle-ci… répondit-il, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

Après un court silence durant lequel, étonnée, elle sembla le jauger, elle repris la parole, et un seul mot permis de briser définitivement l'atmosphère pesante autour d'eux :

- Elizabeth.

Il sourit à son tour.

- Remus.

Elle appela le major Lorne, qui passait dans le coin et lui demanda de lui faire visiter un peu la base.

Quant à elle, elle repartie, intriguée mais plus sereine, en direction de son bureau, où beaucoup de paperasse s'était accumulée.

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du laboratoire et entendirent comme un bruit de verre cassé, puis des hurlements…

Lorne soupira :

- Ca, c'est le docteur McKay...

La porte s'ouvrit et ils virent passer une jeune scientifique, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je vous conseille de repasser plus tard.

Ils entendaient encore McKay pester contre des idiots incompétents…

- Ca ira, merci encore Major, sourit-il

- …

Lorne vit Lupin frapper trois petits coups. Le « Quoi ! » de McKay était tellement furieux qu'il recula instinctivement. Apparemment Lupin ne se rendait pas compte du danger, il le vit ouvrir la porte puis la refermer derrière lui.

…

Il attendit plusieurs secondes, puis plusieurs minutes… rien.

Il s'approcha et colla son oreille contre la porte.

…

Mais comment est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ?

Lorne regarda une dernière fois la porte, puis s'éloigna. Décidément, il l'aimait bien celui-là.

0OoO0

Un énorme bruit de verre cassé fit sursauter McKay.

Le temps sembla suspendu pendant un instant. La scientifique vit Le Docteur McKay se retourner, comme au ralentit…

Et là, son pire cauchemar commença. Elle venait de faire tomber l'E2PZ qu'ils venaient de ramener…

Ca ne rata pas, quand Rodney vit ce qu'elle avait cassé, il l'incendia. Il sembla se reprendre légèrement puisqu'au lieu de la disséquer, il lui hurla de sortir… Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et parti en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

A ce moment-là, Rodney crut qu'il allait craquer, il était entouré de la plus belle brochette d'abrutis possible…

Il entendit frapper à la porte… Mauvais moment, très mauvais moment…

- Quoi ? aboya t'il furieusement.

Il entendit l'inconscient entrer et se retourna, prêt à relâcher tous ses nerfs sur l'impudent.

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge quand il vit qui de tenait devant lui…

- … R…Remus ?

- Salut Rodney…

- …

Sa colère était retombée d'un coup… Il s'avança et lui fit l'accolade.

Bon sang… Ca faisait près de vingt ans…

Rodney avait quitté le monde de la magie. Il avait été capturé par des mangemorts puis enfermé pour être torturé à Nightmare Manor… l'endroit le plus horrible que l'on puisse imaginer.

Il était très différent à l'époque… Il était le Gardien du secret de l'Ordre du Phoenix et Voldemort l'avait personnellement mutilé pour qu'il parle…

Il n'avait rien dit…

Il n'avait rien dit, mais depuis ce jour, il ne supportait plus la douleur parce que la moindre douleur le faisait rebasculer dans cet enfer qu'il avait vécu.

Après son sauvetage, il avait apprit la mort de James, Lily et Peter, puis la trahison de Sirius… Là, il avait craqué. Il avait laissé un mot et de l'argent à Remus puis il était parti loin, très loin… Il s'était plongé corps et âme dans les sciences, domaine qu'il n'avait jamais laissé tombé et où il excellait.

A cet instant, alors qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Remus, il prit conscience de beaucoup de choses… Il se détacha de lui :

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tombé, murmura t'il, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je comprends que tu sois parti… Mais je suis content de te revoir…

Rodney sourit. Il avait le sentiment que même si des années avaient passé, rien n'avait changé…

Remus lui raconta tout, la Guerre, Sirius, Harry, la Victoire sur Voldemort… Rodney, de son côté, lui résuma ce qu'il avait vécu depuis, notamment avec le projet Stargate…

- Tu es là pour combien de temps ?

- Je reste là Rodney…

- … mais pour… ton petit problème de fourrure ?

Remus sourit :

- Je comptais un peu sur toi… Avant de mourir, Severus avait créé une potion capable d'annihiler totalement la lycanthropie. Il a été testé sur Fenrir et les siens. Ca a marché. Seulement, il n'en restait plus après ça et… il fallait un excellent maître pour la recréer…

- Ca fait près de vingt ans, Remus. Et puis comment veux-tu que… Tu as apporté tous les ingrédients ?

Remus sourit :

- Je sais que tu peux la faire, de toute façon, si tu n'y arrives pas, je n'aurais qu'à franchir la porte à nouveau et…

Cela eut l'effet prévu, Rodney se redressa, piqué dans son orgueil, et dit :

- J'en suis tout à fait capable Lunard…

- J'en suis sûr ! sourit-il. Au fait… tu as fait pleurer une jeune scientifique tout à l'heure, le réprimanda t'il

- Scientifique ? Je ne suis pas entouré de scientifiques mais de la plus grande brochette d'imbéciles que la Terre ait créée ! Cette fille est pire que Tonks ! Elle a trouvé le moyen de briser un E2PZ…

- … si je le répare, ça va être louche, non ?

Rodney jeta un œil au E2PM, il était en milles morceaux…

- Mouais… et c'est bien dommage parce qu'un deuxième E2PZ… ce ne serait pas du luxe…

- …

- Répare-le quand même, je trouverais bien une explication…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Remus répara l'E2PZ puis le miniaturisa. Rodney le cacha dans l'une de ses poches.

- Il faut que j'aille expliquer ça à Elizabeth…

- Ta scientifique ne l'a pas fait ?

- Non, je ne crois pas… J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort…

- Peut être ?

- Elle a cassé un E2PZ… ne me regarde pas comme ça !

- Tu as dit qu'elle te rappelait Tonks…

- C'est pas une raison…

- …

- D'accord, j'irais lui parler, grommela Rodney.

Ils allèrent voir le docteur Weir.

0OoO0

Elizabeth se trouvait dans son bureau avec Sheppard. Rodney frappa puis entra, suivi de Remus.

- Messieurs…, salua Elizabeth.

- Nous n'avons plus d'E2PZ…

Leur réaction fut assez amusante. Deux petits poissons hors de l'eau avant l'explosion… Rodney les interrompit :

- Une scientifique l'a fait tomber, je m'occuperais d'elle. Autre chose, je prends ma soirée, ce qui veut dire que je ne veux être déranger sous aucun prétexte, excepté une mort imminente, et encore…

- Euh… très bien Rodney…

- Un rendez-vous galant ?

Rodney jeta un œil sur Remus, puis grimaça :

- Pas vraiment, non…

Elizabeth et John froncèrent les sourcils.

0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0

- Alors, que pensez-vous de l'Homme du Président ?

- L'Homme du Président ? demanda t-elle amusée.

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua t-il, faussement boudeur.

- Eh bien, il est un peu tôt pour se faire une opinion…

- Mais ?

- Mais il semble, charmant… bien que je ne connaisse toujours pas la raison de sa présence et ses objectifs. J'ai le sentiment d'être…

- Epiée ? finit-il.

- On ne sait rien de lui, se justifia t-elle.

On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

Quant on parle du loup… Le mystère sur pattes entra, en compagnie de Rodney.

- Nous n'avons plus d'E2PZ…

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, craignant avoir mal compris. Leur regard se porta malgré eux sur M. Lupin.

…

Ah, une scientifique ? Oups…

Comment ça pas dérangé ?

- Un rendez-vous galant Rodney ?

- Pas vraiment, non…

Qu'est ce que… Ils se connaissent ou quoi…

John et Elizabeth les regardèrent sortir de la pièce puis se jetèrent un regard interrogatif.

0OoO0

A l'heure du dîner, Remus avait déjà acquit une réputation, plutôt flatteuse d'ailleurs.

Lorne avait fait passer le mot, comme quoi, il avait affronté le McKay en colère sans dommage. Il avait même maîtrisé la bête.

A ceci, la scientifique maladroite en rajouta une couche, le Docteur McKay s'était presque excusé de s'être aussi violemment emporté dans ses paroles, qui, à froid, lui avaient paru très violentes.

Rodney arriva au Mess en compagnie dudit homme. Tous les regards se portèrent sur eux.

- Ils ne te mangeront pas. Ce sont des idiots incapables de maîtriser leur curiosité, faisant fit des plus élémentaires règles de politesse, finit-il fortement, faisant rougir certains.

Oui, ils se connaissaient…

0OoO0

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Rodney arriva enfin au Mess, l'air épuisé. Carson s'approcha soucieux.

- Tout va bien Rodney ?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit…

- Pas du tout ? Qu'est-ce que…

Rodney interrompit John :

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, Colonel.

Celui-ci fit la moue, Carson sourit, bien qu'un peu inquiet. Il lui fit quelques recommandations puis reparti dans son antre.

Ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth de se joindre à eux.

- Bonjour Rodney… Vous semblez épuisés, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien, souffla t-il encore, exaspéré.

Elizabeth se reprit.

- Vous semblez bien vous entendre avec M. Lupin…

Voilà, on y était… Retenant son sourire, qui ne passa pourtant pas inaperçu aux yeux de Teyla, il répondit innocemment :

- Oui.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- C'est un très vieil ami.

- Et, vous savez pourquoi le Président nous l'a envoyé ?

- Oui.

- …

- …

- …

- Pourquoi ? craqua John.

- Vous lui demanderez, s'amusa t'il.

Ignorant les protestations qui suivirent, il se leva avec son plateau repas, vide, et sorti du Mess. Il devait surveiller sa potion.

0OoO0

1er briefing en compagnie de monsieur… hum, de Remus.

Tous, semblaient particulièrement nerveux.

Pour ne rien arranger, Rodney arriva en retard. Elizabeth, sur les nerfs, exigea des explications.

- Une chose importante à finir.

- Plus importante qu'une attaque Wraith ? ironisa Caldwell.

- Oui.

- …

- On le fait ce briefing ou vous comptez m'admirer pendant une heure.

Remus toussa, mais Elizabeth et d'autre crurent entendre « Severus ». Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? En tout cas, cela fit fièrement sourire Rodney.

Il lui avait manqué…

0OoO0

0OoO0

A partir de là, **vous avez 2 solutions**:

- soit, vous êtes lecteurs, et alors vous imaginez la suite.

- soit vous êtes auteurs, et alors vous écrivez la suite, parce que j'ignore ssi je le ferais. (Si oui, j'aimerais bien être tenue au courant.)

Voilà! Mais QUI QUE VOUS SOYEZ: **_REVIEWS SVP_** !!!


	2. Expédition P1

Petite suite à ce qui, initialement, était un one shot...

En espérant que ça vous plaira ! ^^

Rien est à moi, blablabla...

* * *

Quand Remus apparu dans la salle d'embarquement, il remarqua tout de suite que l'ambiance était tendue. Les gens étaient agités.

Atlantis semblait en deuil...

_Quelques jours plus tôt…_

Rodney n'avait pas réussit la potion. Au fur et à mesure qu'il étudiait la formule de Severus et ses composants, il ne put que louer son génie. Cependant, il nota également qu'un des ingrédients avait une spécificité toute particulière mais fortement méconnue, celle de voir ses effets s'accroître lors des lunes bleues : la pierre de jade.

Selon les notes de Severus, il ne semblait pas que la position de la lune importait pendant la réalisation de la potion, en revanche, elle devait être bue un soir de pleine lune.

Rodney avait alors passé des heures à étudier les relevés des astronomes de la base, à leur plus grande perplexité.

Les lunes d'Atlantis avaient de nombreuses différences avec celle de la Terre. Rodney avait alors manifesté une grande crainte à ce sujet : que les effets de la pierre de jade soient en soient substantiellement modifiés et altèrent les effets de la potion.

Dans le cadre d'un scénario catastrophe, il pouvait avoir l'effet inverse et aggraver la lycanthropie. Or il se refusait catégoriquement à transformer son ami en un Greyback Lantien… C'est donc avec des interrogations plein la tête et une certaine inquiétude qu'il avait rejoint la salle de conférence, où il fut accueilli par une remarque cinglante de Caldwell.

Remarque qu'il lui rendit bien.

Oo0oO

Radek Zelenka se considérait comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, plutôt sociable, très bon aux échecs et surtout très patient. Depuis un peu près d'une semaine, il avait été propulsé par défaut à la tête du service scientifique d'Atlantis.

Rodney McKay manquait à l'appel. Il passait ses journées enfermé dans son bureau, à étudier des relevés géologiques et astronomiques, se désintéressant totalement des projets scientifiques en cours.

Les consignes données étaient de ne pas le déranger sauf catastrophe imminente et de ne pas lui poser de questions. Les rares qui s'y étaient risqués juraient désormais à qui voulait l'entendre qu'on ne les y reprendrait plus.

L'aspect positif était indéniablement l'apaisement de la tension générale. Radek était plus diplomate que Rodney. Il était presque aussi exigent, certes, mais il se faisait un devoir de ne pas oublier que la personne en face de lui était un être humain, et non pas l'une des intelligences artificielles évolués de certains films de science-fiction.

L'inconvénient majeur, et ça il ne l'aurait avoué que sous la torture, c'est que Rodney était définitivement brillant et avait une approche de certain sujets qui lui était propre,et qui le surprenait souvent.

La seule personne capable de l'approcher sans trop de dégâts était le petit nouveau de la base, Remus. Radek avait eu l'occasion de lui parler plusieurs fois. En trois mots, intelligent, calme et pudique. Un caractère radicalement opposé à celui volcanique et acide de Rodney. A se demander comment ces deux-là pouvaient s'entendre.

Bref, après plusieurs heures à s'arracher les cheveux sur un projet destiné à stocker et développer de l'énergie, il bloquait. Le service entier s'était concentré dessus sans parvenir à voir la solution. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il s'avançait vers les quartiers réservés du Dr Rodney McKay.

Cependant son calvaire ne dura pas longtemps. Il commença à lever la main pour frapper, mais sa main n'atteignit la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement, et avant même que Radek n'ouvre la bouche, Rodney avait déjà disparu à l'angle du couloir.

Sonné, Radek cligna des yeux puis retourna doucement en direction de son bureau, dans l'attente de l'alarme qui n'allait probablement pas tarder à sonner.

Oo0oO

Rodney courait aussi vite que ses forces le lui permettaient. Il sentait son cœur s'essouffler et son souffle manquer, mais il courait.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle d'embarquement, il fonça droit vers Elisabeth, interloquée et anxieuse de ce que pouvait annoncer l'attitude de son astrophysicien en chef :

- Où est Remus ?

- Tout va bien, Rodney ? s'inquiéta Elizabeth.

- Où est-il ? insista-t-il, en haussant la voix, paniqué.

Sheppard s'approcha, intrigué par le comportement de son ami. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, Elizabeth lui répondit :

- Il vient de partir à l'instant par le Dédale. Le Président l'a demandé à Washington. Il reviendra d'ici quelques semaines.

Rodney s'arrêta brusquement de gesticuler.

- Il est parti ? demanda t-il, soudain calme et interloqué.

Comprenant sa surprise, Elizabeth l'informa que les choses s'étaient déroulées très vite. Remus avait été téléporté à bord du Dédale, lequel était parti presque immédiatement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le prévenir.

Contre toute attente, les nerfs de Rodney se relâchèrent brusquement, et il s'autorisa un sourire.

Le danger était écarté… pour le moment.

- Prévenez-moi dès qu'il revient, exigea t-il.

Elizabeth regarda alors Rodney faire demi tour en direction de son labo, puis échangea un regard perplexe avec John, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, désabusés par les humeurs inexpliqués du scientifique.

Oo0oO

Depuis, les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, jusqu'à ce matin-là.

Rodney se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Incapable d'en comprendre la raison, il tenta de mettre cette étrange sensation de côté.

Il se rendit au MESS prendre son petit déjeuner puis alla se préparer. Aujourd'hui, ils exploraient une nouvelle planète. Son adresse, ne figurant pas dans le répertoire des anciens, avait été composée par substitution du dernier chevron. Un jeune nouveau ayant malencontreusement glissé avait le brillant réflexe de se rattraper au panneau de contrôle…

Il rejoignit l'équipe en salle d'embarquement. Pour une raison inconnue, il lança un dernier regard vers le docteur Keller, exceptionnellement présente, avant de traverser la porte.

Ils atterrirent dans une magnifique clairière. Sous les doux rayons du soleil, le lac brillait de mille feux, surplombés par une cascade de diamants étincelant.

Frappé par l'étrange ressemblance du lieu avec l'une des clairière de la Forêt Interdite, il demeura interdit quelques instants. Il sorti de sa stupeur lorsque Teyla pausa doucement sa main sur son avant bras gauche.

- Rodney ?

- Hum, oui, oui…

Rodney regarda rapidement ses appareils et leur indiqua l'absence de radiation particulière. Il laissa ensuite son regard dériver à nouveau sur la clairière et fronça les sourcils, soudain soucieux…

Elle ne ressemblait pas à celle de la Forêt Interdite… C'était exactement la même…

Il connaissait cet endroit par cœur. A Poudlard, il lui était fréquemment arrivé de sortir la nuit, avec Séverus, pour aller chercher des ingrédients pour potions dans la forêt.

Un soir, Séverus était sorti sans lui… et n'avait plus jamais accepté de sortir…

Il avait appris pourquoi quelques mois plus tard pourquoi, lorsqu'il était tombé nez à nez avec un loup garou, au beau milieu de la forêt interdite.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait depuis peu achevé le processus de métamorphose animagus. Il s'était rapidement changé en renard.

Le chien, le cerf et le rat qui les rejoignirent ne lui laissèrent plus beaucoup de doutes : il y avait un loup garou et d'autres animagus a Poudlard, et aux vues de l'hostilité qui s'était soudainement amplifiée entre les Maraudeurs et Séverus, leurs identités n'étaient pas difficiles à deviner…

C'est ainsi qu'il commença à les rejoindre les soirs de pleine lune. A compter de ce jour, il devint Serpentard le jour, et Griffondor la nuit…

Cette clairière était la réplique exacte de celles de leurs escapades. Les arbres, la faune, la disposition de la cascade, la largeur du lac, la couleur de l'eau…

La sourde angoisse qui l'avait hanté le matin revînt en force. Ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard… n'est-ce pas ?

Secouant la tête, il chassa cette idée. C'était impossible. Ils étaient dans une autre galaxie, sur une autre planète.

Et pourtant…

Il reprit contenance, sous le regard perplexe de Teyla, et sans un regard pour la jeune femme, il s'engagea dans la forêt pour rattraper Sheppard et Ronon.

Ils débouchèrent sur une avenue luxueuse et finement pavée et encerclée par diverses colonnes de marbre noir. Avançant légèrement, ils remarquèrent que l'avenue était en réalité une sorte de pont. Au-delà des colonnes, un précipice sans fond donnait un ton lugubre et menaçant à cette voie.

Alors que Rodney luttait entre son irrépressible envie de quitter ses lieux et sa curiosité irrémédiablement piquée au vif, les autres avaient déjà emprunté le chemin pavé. Il inspira un bon coup puis les suivit.

Au bout de l'avenue, le contraste ambiant persistait.

Ils arrivèrent sous un porche de roche.

Ronon attira l'attention de Rodney en indiquant la présence de divers symboles sur une partie de la roche. Symboles que Teyla n'avait jamais rencontrés auparavant.

A la seconde où il posa les yeux sur ces runes, Rodney pâlit violemment.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien ses runes. Magie noire.

Comme au ralenti, il regarda, avec une horreur grandissante, la main de Sheppard s'approcher de la paroi.

Sans avoir conscience du hurlement sortant de sa bouche, il se précipita vers John et le propulsa dans les bras de Ronon et Teyla, du côté du pont.

Trop tard…

Tout se passa très vite.

Les runes s'illuminèrent. Presque aussitôt, il entendit un cliquetis sourd au-dessus de sa tête. Il poussa John, aussi fort que ses bras le lui permettaient en direction de Ronon et Teyla. Et se recula précipitamment, en voyant les pointes acérées qui venaient de percer le dallage avec violence, projetant de nombreux projectiles de pierres de part et d'autres.

Il eut vaguement conscience d'entendre John hurler son nom.

Il n'avait pas pu s'éloigner à temps. Il regarda la pointe de métal plantée dans sa cuisse avec un certain détachement. La douleur était si violente qu'il ne la sentait plus vraiment…

Dans un état second, il implora John de quitter la planète.

- On ne part pas sans vous Rodney.

Levant la tête, Rodney remarqua la lueur verdatre qui commençait de descendre le long de la grille.

- Vous n'aurez pas le choix…

- Rodney… commença Sheppard.

- John ! Prévenez Rémus… Dites-lui… Dites-lui… Nightmare Manor…

Il se cripa lorsque la lueur bleue s'approcha dangereusement de son corps et hurla lorsqu'elle le toucha.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, il était allongé sur le sol, inconscient.

John recula par réflexe.

La lueur bleue se dirigeait à présent vers eux.

- John, nous devons partir ! lâcha Teyla.

Sheppard se retourna avec colère, près à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne laisserait pas Rodney inconscient, et à moitié empaler, derrière eux. Toutefois, il n'eut pas l'occasion de parler. La lueur verte venait d'atteindre l'un de ses pieds. Ils s'arc-bouta, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un hurlement de douleur muet, puis s'effondra sur le sol sous le regard horrifié de ses amis.

Ronon le tira alors vers lui et le mis sur ses épaules avant de courir, au côté de Teyla, en direction de la porte, afin de fuir cette lueur qui semblait se déplacer de plus en plus vite.

Arrivé au bout du pont, Teyla se retourna une seconde.

Elle englobait la totalité du pont… C'était magnifique… Inconsciemment, elle s'avança en direction du pont, comme hypnotisée.

- Teyla ! aboya Ronon.

Elle reprit ses esprits, désorientée, puis reprit sa course en direction de la porte.

Ils réussirent à la franchir, et lever le bouclier, quelques secondes avant que la lueur ne l'englobe.

Oo0oO

Moins d'une demi-heure après son départ, un vortex s'ouvrit, c'était le code de SGA 1…

Elizabeth vit avec une angoisse non dissimulée Teyla et Ronon franchir le vortex, John inconscient sur ses épaules, et ordonner la levée du bouclier… sans Rodney…

Oo0oO

Je remercie chacun de ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer une critiques (critiques négatives appréciées si elles sont constructives).

Merci à tous !

A bientôt,

N A R C I S S S S


	3. Expédition P2 et Fin

Après un looong moment de silence, je viens tenir ma promesse et vous livrer (enfin) la fin de ma fic.

Je ne m'étalerai pas plus, et vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous trouverez la fin à la hauteur de votre attente... :)

Et oui, l'espoir fait vivre :) !

* * *

Noir.

Blanc.

Noir.

Ses yeux le brûlaient.

Papillonnant doucement, il tenta non sans douleur à adapter sa vue à son nouvel environnement. L'endroit était sombre mais la lueur, aussi faible soit-elle, qui traversait la petite lucarne pour le rejoindre, lui semblait actuellement aussi vive que le soleil.

L'endroit était humide, l'épaisse couche de poussière séjournant sur le sol gênait sa respiration, alors que d'épaisses chaînes en métal liaient ses poignets et chevilles, le privant de tout mouvement.

Essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de parallèle entre sa situation actuelle et son douloureux séjour dans les geôles de Voldemort, Rodney essaya de se concentrer sur les différentes choses familières qu'il avait vues en arrivant sur cette planète.

La clairière… les runes… la lueur… le sortilège…

Rodney avait fui la magie aussi loin qu'il lui avait été possible de fuir.

Il avait traversé un océan, avait mis sa baguette sous scellés et s'était intégré au monde moldu, puis avait sauté sur l'opportunité de changer de galaxie quand celle-ci s'était présentée.

Et malgré toutes ces précautions, il semblait que son passé le rattrapait…

La Magie était présente à Pégase…

Il aurait tant aimé que son cerveau trouve une explication scientifique quelconque à ce qu'il s'était passé, mais celui-ci l'obligeait à ce concentrer sur les runes que John avait touchées sous le porche.

Des runes de magie dites noire qu'il avait étudié avec Severus, à une autre époque de sa vie. Des runes de protection active, créées par les Fondateurs dans les Heures Sombres, puis supprimées par leurs successeurs avant qu'elles ne soient classées Magie Noire par les politiciens.

Pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, Rodney aurait tout donné pour avoir sa baguette à portée de main. La Magie noire, la réplique de la clairière de la forêt interdite et cette geôle lui rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs pour que la suite des évènements lui plaise.

Pendant un court instant, il avait cru être de retour dans sa cellule, à Nightmare Manor, sous les tortures de Voldemort.

Il avait craint de ne jamais avoir quitté les cachots, craint que toutes ses années de libertés n'eurent été qu'une torture supplémentaire pour le faire craquer…

Puis un cliquetis s'était fait entendre, et la porte de sa cellule s'était ouverte, révélant la silhouette d'un homme richement vêtu, au visage fermé…

Lorsque son cerveau recommença à fonctionner, Rodney réalisa avec horreur qui se tenait face à lui, et pria de toute son âme pour que personne ne vienne le secourir… même s'il savait que c'était en vain…

Oo0oO

0OoO0

En salle de débriefing, Elizabeth était inquiète.

Une technologie inconnue, un membre de son équipe à l'infirmerie et un autre sérieusement blessé, prisonnier sur cette planète inconnue.

Elle avait contacté les Geniis pour obtenir des informations, réticente à l'idée d'envoyer des hommes sans savoir où ils mettraient les pieds. Ladon ne l'avait pas rassuré.

Ils avaient tentés une fois de visiter cette planète. Aucun de ceux qu'ils avaient envoyés n'étaient revenus. Cowen avait un jour essayé d'envoyer une bombe… elle avait explosé, mais n'avait fait aucun dégâts. Ils avaient alors changés de planète. Ils n'avaient pas terminés d'évacuer lorsque leur ancienne planète avait été réduite en cendres.

Depuis ce jour, les Geniis avaient condamnés cette planète, interdisant qui que ce soit de s'en approcher de prêt ou de loin.

- Elizabeth ?

Elle reprit contenance une seconde.

- Oui, Dr Keller ?

- Le colonel Sheppard est réveillé.

Son moral remonta légèrement à cette nouvelle.

- Très bien, j'arrive.

0oOo0

Morthë regarda curieusement son Maître s'éloigner. Il venait de rendre visite au prisonnier de la cellule 17, le dernier venu.

Et celui-ci était encore en là…

Habituellement, les prisonniers étaient soit libérés pour le servir, soit tués sur le champs. Celui-ci était toujours en vie, et toujours prisonnier. Son Maître était resté près d'une demi-heure dans la cellule, sans le torturer, ni même lui parler. Simplement à le regarder. Curieusement, le visage du visiteur s'était enrichi d'une palette d'émotions distinctes au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, comme si un échange silencieux avait lieu entre eux deux… et visiblement, celle-ci n'était pas au goût de l'étranger.

Morthë secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à lui. Le Maître devait être sa seule préoccupation. Frissonnant à l'idée de donner lui-même le bâton pour se faire battre, il chassa l'étranger de son esprit et parti vaquer à ses corvées.

0oOo0

Sonné par leur entretien, le cerveau de Rodney fini par se remettre en marche et il réalisa pleinement qui s'était tenu face à lui, puis pria de toute son âme pour que personne ne vienne le secourir… même s'il savait que c'était en vain…

00Oo0

Deux jours passèrent.

Deux jours pendant lesquels Rodney tenta, entre deux « entretiens » avec son cher ami, de planifier un plan d'évasion et de le lui cacher.

Deux jours pendant lesquels Elisabeth se rongeait les sangs.

Deux jours pour que le Colonel consente à sortir du coma.

Deux jours pendant lesquels Teyla du lutter contre ses propres envies et faire preuve de tous ses talents diplomatique afin de convaincre Ronon de ne pas retourner sur cette planète immédiatement.

Deux jours pour que le Dédale ramène enfin Remus sur Atlantis, sans aucune information précise quant à la situation urgente qui requérait sa présence.

0oOo0

Aussi, quand Remus apparu dans la salle d'embarquement, il remarqua tout de suite que l'ambiance était tendue. Les gens étaient agités.

Atlantis était en deuil…

Il pu le sentir immédiatement. A peine débarqué, une étrange et froide sensation semblant venir de la Cité remonta le long de son échine.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit la magie pétiller au bout de ses doigts. Une magie à la fois douce et agressive semblait animer la Cité, et virevoltait autour des habitants, inconsciemment touchés par ce trouble.

A la seconde où Elisabeth le regarda avec ce regard faussement compatissant, il sut que quelque chose était arrivée à Rodney.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

L'enjoignant à tout lui raconter, son étrange sensation se confirma lorsque l'équipe eut fini son récit.

La Magie était présente en Atlantis… et Rodney était pris au piège.

0oOo0

Remus tenta vainement de les convaincre de ne pas l'accompagner.

Certes, il aurait aisément pu les forcer à ne pas le suivre, mais personne n'aurait été convaincu de leur abandon. Quitte à prendre des risques, autant les garder à porter…

C'est ainsi que Remus traversa le vortex, accompagné de John, Teyla et Ronon, en direction de la fameuse planète.

Arrivé sur place, il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la beauté du paysage. Contrairement à ses « collègues », l'ambiance apaisante et familière qui s'en dégageait ne le rendit que plus nerveux.

Suivant distraitement les autres, il fut choqué de retrouver la clairière où il gambadait les nuits de pleines lunes au fin fond d'une autre galaxie. Un long frisson remonta le long de son dos. Comment un endroit si éloigné de Poudlard pouvait lui ressembler jusqu'à la dernière variété d'herbes. Car oui, il avait eu l'occasion de reconnaître certaines herbes magiques.

Arrivé de l'autre côté du pont, le regard de Remus se porta immédiatement sur les fameuses runes gravées dans le mur.

Plissant le front, il tenta avec force de faire fonctionner sa mémoire… mais en vain. Il ne reconnu que deux runes sur les sept présentes. Trop peu pour en déduire quoi que ce soit. La seule certitude était que la magie était à l'œuvre dans cette partie de l'univers.

Et si ses déductions étaient exactes, probablement de la magie noire.

Oo0oO

Une respiration rapide et sifflante résonnais faiblement dans le couloir de pierre froides. Morthë senti un frisson remonter le long de son échine et s'avança dans le corridor, mal à l'aise. Ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas se déconcentrer, atteindre l'angle du couloir et oublier… Avancer… Ne pas…

Le cœur battant, il s'arrêta quelques mètres après la porte… Prenant une grande respiration, il tenta un regard en arrière, vers la porte de bois qui l'attirait inexplicablement. Etait-ce un sortilège ou sa peur qui s'exprima alors ? Il ne le sût jamais, mais son cœur manqua un battement quand le visage glacial de son maître sembla se former au cœur des pierres froides du corridor. Reculant, le visage déformé par un sentiment de terreur qui l'effraya tout autant, il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de s'enfuir loin de ce lieu maudit…

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver une respirations correcte et atténuer le tremblement de ses membres, et jura devant tous les Saints qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

0OoO0

Rodney se laissa tomber sur le sol, abandonnant ici ses dernières forces, lorsqu'il entendit l'inconnu s'enfuir. Sa magie ne lui servirait pas.

Dans les moments les plus durs de sa vie, il pensait souvent à Severus. A la vie qu'il avait eu, sans jamais se laisser abattre. Jamais baisser les bras. Quitte à utiliser des branches plus ou moins sombres de son art.

La magie psychique appartenait à la branche la plus complexe et crainte des arts noirs. Donc branche que Severus idolâtrait pratiquement… CQFD… Et donc une branche à laquelle Rodney s'était frotté pendant un temps. Avant de la fuir, dans un sursaut de lucidité… ou de crainte face aux sentiments de puissance qui l'envahissaient alors, au détriment de toute empathie.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis, en entendant l'inconnu se libérer de son emprise et s'enfuir comme si le diable était à ses trousses, il se surpris à regretter de ne pas avoir plus approfondit ses compétences dans cet art.

Privé de ses dernières forces, il perdit connaissance.

0OoO0

Ce qui se passa par la suite, personne ne put jamais vraiment l'expliquer.

John, Teyla et Ronon se retrouvèrent sur Atlantis, sans trop savoir comment ils étaient rentrés.

[]o[]o[]

Le corps meurtri et méconnaissable de Rodney avait été rapatrié. A ses funérailles, Carson reconnu de nombreux visages, notamment celui de Nymphadora Tonks, avec qui sa défunte sœur avait été à l'école. En regardant plus attentivement certaines des personnes présentes, son esprit l'accepta enfin. Rodney était un sorcier. Remus en était probablement un également.

Il avait cru le connaître… Il aurait _pu_ le connaître s'il avait accepté l'évidence. Mais il était scientifique. La magie l'avait toujours effrayé et il préférait voir une explication rationnelle derrière chaque chose. Ces explications, Rodney les lui apportaient toujours sur un plateau, comment aurait-il pu croire… ? Ses larmes coulèrent doucement…

[]o[]o[]

John, Teyla, Ronon, Elizabeth, Radek, Sam et quelques autres, de caractères si différents partageaient pour la première fois les mêmes sentiments. La colère, la douleur et l'incompréhension.

Pour une raison inconnue, une enquête interne avait été diligentée par le Pentagone après le décès du scientifique. Une première sur Atlantis.

Les seuls éléments qui en étaient ressortis étaient minces.

Rodney avait été capturé. Remus Lupin avait accompagné le reste de l'équipe en mission de sauvetage La voie menant au château, disposée comme un labyrinthe les avaient séparés.

Une heure plus tard, une énorme explosion doublée d'une onde de choc dévastatrice se fit soudainement sentir.

Plus tard, ils trouvaient le corps mi calciné, mi éventré de Rodney sous les décombres.

Ils trouvaient quelques esclaves agenouillés autour du cœur de l'explosion, où se trouvaient leur défunt maître, et le corps inanimé de leur collègue.

Une fois de retour sur Atlantis, des hommes étaient venus récupérer le corps comateux de Remus Lupin, malgré les protestations virulentes du redoutable médecin-chef de la cité. Ils n'avaient plus jamais eu de nouvelles. Un jour de permission John cru l'apercevoir mais ne parvint pas à l'atteindre. Le seul homme capable de lui donner les réponses qu'ils cherchaient tant avait disparu. Même le Président refusait de leur donner des explications… confidentiel qu'il disait…Le besoin de savoir pourquoi avait été omniprésent pendant quelques temps, mais en vain. Aucun villageois, aucun esclave n'avaient pu leur apporter de réponse. Leur Maître était un démon, ils n'en savaient pas plus.

Son corps avait pu être ramené sur Atlantis, mais n'avait pu être autopsié. Les hommes venus récupérer Remus l'avaient emmenés également.

Ils ne sauraient jamais.

[]o[]o[]

Remus se réveilla à Sainte Mangouste après quelques mois de comas. Amorphe.

Son esprit était brisé à jamais. Elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé. Jamais jusqu'à ce jour. Décidée à leur offrir une dernière journée à deux, elle l'emmena hors de l'hôpital pour quelques heures. Ils passèrent dans des parcs et diverses allées remplies de souvenirs avant de se rendre dans la salle sur demande de Poudlard pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, là où ils avaient été le plus heureux.

Ce jour là, la salle sur demande lui apporta la réponse à sa question. Lorsqu'elle entra, une fresque géante s'étendait sur les murs. Sur le haut, Remus se battait en duel avec un homme, tandis que dans des galeries souterraines, Rodney gisait, déjà mort.

Inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, Remus ne sourcilla même pas.

Les cheveux sombres, vêtu de verts, et portant une chevalière en d'argent, le regard intelligent mais sournois, une légère cicatrice sur la jour gauche…Nymphadora grava à jamais ce visage vaguement familier dans sa mémoire, sans jamais parvenir à mettre un nom dessus.

[]o[]o[]

Deux ans plus tard, Teddy Lupin se rendit à Poudlard. Dans la grande salle, trônaient quatre grands portraits auxquels personne ne portait plus vraiment attention.

L'une était rousse, vêtue de bleu et portant un collier de bronze, sage mais insouciante. Un sourire discret sur les lèvres.

L'un était blond, vêtu de rouge et portant une épée en or, sérieux mais intrépide. Le torse fièrement bombé.

L'une était blonde, vêtu de noir et portant un diadème de bronze, fidèle mais timide. La posture incertaine ?

Le dernier était brun, vêtu de vert et portant une chevalière en argent, intelligent mais sournois. Une légère cicatrice sur la joue gauche…

* * *

THE END

* * *

Pourquoi ? me direz-vous.

Je vous répondrai alors que les Happy End sont atrocement prévisibles à mon goût et que je préfère les vivre dans la vie que les rêver en les lisant...

Je suis ouverte à toute réaction, et remercie mille fois ceux et celles me feront l'immense joie de laisser un commentaire en cliquant sur "review" ci-dessous. C'est anonyme, gratuit, rapide et ça fait tellement plaisir (ou pas ;)...)

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !

Narcissss


End file.
